The invention relates to draining bodily fluid contained in the liner of a liner-type medical suction apparatus.
Medical suction systems are used in hospital environments and particularly during various surgical procedures to drain and store bodily fluid from a patient. In general, medical suction systems are used in conjunction with a vacuum source which enables the bodily fluid to be drained from the patient.
One type of medical suction system used to drain and contain fluid from a patient is an apparatus including a disposable bag-like liner and a cover secured to the liner. Such liners are thin-walled pliable plastic members. The cover typically includes a patient port for receiving the fluid from a patient and a vacuum port for establishing a vacuum within the liner. The vacuum draws fluid from the patient through the patient port for collection in the liner.
It has become important in environments such as hospitals to eliminate the handling of and thus reduce personnel exposure to bodily fluids. Hospitals typically dispose of the bodily fluid contained in a liner-type medical suction apparatus in various ways. Bodily fluid can be poured from the liner through a port in the cover down the hospital sink and into the sewer system, can be incinerated as a liquid or solid, or can be disposed of at an approved hazardous waste site. Since the liner is in the form of a pliable bag filled with liquid, special disposal handling is required in order to prevent puncturing or bursting due to contact with sharp objects.